An Uneasy Masquerade
by ThunderMastery24
Summary: -As with every dreary affair that Lucy Heartfilia forces herself to endure, she knew that her time spent at the masquerade ball would prove to be a waste of time. That is, until she saw him. One-Shot.
As she watched the happy couples glide across the dance floor, not for the first time that evening had Lucy Heartfilia wondered what in Earthland she was doing there. The answer of course came in the form of her petite best friend who loved books almost as much as she did as she moved across the dance floor.

 _Levy McGarden._

For some inexplicable reason, Levy had wanted Lucy to come with her to the local masquerade ball in Crocus, the capital city of Fiore.

 _You'll have fun Lu-chan!_ She had declared. _You might get some inspiration for another of those books you write!_ She had added. _Who knows? You might even meet the love of your life there!_

 _The love of my life?_ Lucy had thought with a raised eyebrow.

Honestly, the classical music was especially delightful to hear and the food was certainly delicious. And the atmosphere of the place was so warm and inviting. To say that she was miserable would be a gross over-exaggeration. She just didn't feel like she really _belonged_ there. While she _was_ part of the Heartfilia Konzern and had all that that entailed, she felt out of place. Not to mention she was bored out of her mind. If she was being honest with herself she was trying to pass the time by analyzing the outfits of those gathered throughout the room, seeing if her friend was right and she _could_ get some inspiration.

Her best friend was currently dressed in a beautiful blue dress as she wore a subdued mask of the same color. Lucy was dressed very much the same with an exceptionally lovely crimson dress and a matching mask.

As she watched her best friend with a critical eye, she saw that she was dancing with someone that seemed much taller than her. He was wearing a black tuxedo and mask. As she looked more closely, one question popped up in her mind: _Are those...metal studs on his face?_

Lucy shrugged. Whatever the case may be, she was happy for her friend and whomever it was that she was dancing with.

Scanning the marble floor, she also saw her other friends enjoying themselves as well. Her friend, Juvia Lockser, dressed in dark indigo that seemed to move like rain, wearing a mask that matched, and _teru teru bozu_ earrings, seemed to be currently enamored with a dark-haired man.

Blinking, Lucy noticed something that made her flush with embarrassment. The man that her friend was dancing with looked to be lacking a shirt as he wore simple silver tuxedo pants and - as the light from the chandeliers above caught it, looked to be made of ice. Or it could've just been her overactive imagination as a writer.

One of her other friends, Erza Scarlet, dressed in dark violet with a slit that exposed her left leg, was enjoying herself as she danced with a blue-haired man with an exotic-looking red tattoo. Instead of making him look like some sort of hardened criminal though, it seemed to fit naturally on his face and gave him a certain charm.

He was wearing a gray tuxedo and mask as it concealed his face, but exposed a little of his tattoo.

The Strauss girls, Lisanna and Mirajane, seemed to be enjoying themselves as they danced with their respective partners. The siblings wore matching silver dresses and masks that seemed to go perfectly with their platinum locks.

Lisanna, the younger of the two, danced with a blue-haired man with crazy hair. His tuxedo was an interesting array of light blue, purple, green, red, black, and white. Instead of looking offensively garish though, the man seemed to make it work. His mask was gray as it looked like a crazy gleam rested in his eyes. While it might've made him look a bit intimidating, it also seemed to add a bit of intrigue and mystery to him.

The older one, Mirajane, was dancing with a man with wild yellow hair. He wore a black tuxedo shirt and dark brown tuxedo pants. His mask seemed to be of the same coloration. Lucy took note of the marking that resembled a lightning bolt peeking out of the masquerade mask.

She saw their brother, Elfman, dressed in a black tuxedo and mask as he danced with a brown-haired woman dressed in dark green and a purple mask. The blonde could hear Elfman (predictably) yelling _man!_ into the air at irregular intervals. And the resounding _smack!_ that followed. No doubt courtesy of the woman's fan.

Cana Alberona was wearing a stunning blue dress that cut off at her waist into the color brown. Her mask matched excellently as she danced with a man wearing a mask that matched his dark blue tuxedo shirt and dark brown tuxedo pants. He was also wearing earrings that resembled gourds.

She spotted the Connells - Alzack and Bisca - in their Western outfits. Their cowboy-esque appearances seemed even more out of place than she was. She would've felt worried for their child Asuka, but knew that she was in good hands with Romeo Conbolt and Wendy Marvell. Mirajane had even discussed with Bisca the babysitting opportunity. Although, anyone could see that Mirajane was merely trying to match up the two young people.

The novelist saw Kinana dressed in light green with a matching mask as she danced with a man with spiky brown hair as he was dressed in dark red, black, and white as it appeared a scar was over his right eye. Lucy couldn't help feeling as though the two of them had a deep connection that spoke of love, heartbreak, reconciliation, and danger. Again, that might've simply been the writer in her speaking.

Through her peripheral vision, she saw the Aguria sisters dancing with their respective partners. They both looked radiant in their respective dresses and masks.

Yukino, the younger of the two, was wearing a mask and dress of dark blue and white. A dark blue rose sat in her hair. Her smile was dazzling as she danced happily with the blond man in front of her. His hair was spiky as he wore a mask and tuxedo colored dark brown, gray, blue, and black with a yellow trim.

As with Lisanna's partner, while the collection of colors might've looked appalling, the man somehow made it work. There was a scar that started at his eye as it slanted upwards. Lucy couldn't help noticing the subtle arrogance the man carried. It appeared to be non-existent as he smiled joyfully with the girl he was dancing with.

Sorano, the older sibling, was dressed very much like her sister except for one difference. Her outfit seemed to make her look like an angel as her dress had a trim resembling wings.

The dark red-haired man that looked literally like a knight in shining armor as he was dressed in a dark gray tuxedo and mask certainly thought she looked like an angel with the way he was gazing adoringly at her. Cockiness oozed from his smile.

Lucy noticed a black-haired woman wearing a dark blue dress and mask dancing with a black-haired man with hair that covered his right eye as he was dressed with a dark gray, black, and red outfit and mask with a gold trim.

The aspiring author observed how they seemed to be complete opposites, yet in the same way they made perfect sense. The woman seemed to radiate a sense of venomous hatred and vicious cruelty as the man gave off vibes of subdued politeness and kindness. At the same time, they seemed to compliment each other well and kept the other in check. The woman making the man more adventurous as the man stemmed the woman's harshness.

Seeing all the overjoyed couples and lively dancers, Lucy couldn't help but feel…

"Bored and wondering what you're doing here?" A voice spoke at her elbow as if it read her thoughts. The masculine voice had broken her out of her thoughts.

"What?" Lucy asked, whirling around to see a salmon-haired male standing there looking as excited as she was. There seemed to be a subtle gleam in his onyx eyes that betrayed that disinterest and made her think he was possibly the most excitable person here. As she viewed him, she saw that he was dressed in a black suit with white sleeves that matched his mask. The most interesting thing about him seemed to be the white scarf wrapped around his neck.

Even though she didn't know him, a feeling tugging at her gut told her that the scarf was his most precious possession.

"Just seemed kind of sad standing around by yourself." The salmon-haired individual continued. "Which I find hard to believe."

"And why is that?" The blonde inquired.

"It's hard to believe because," He cracked a smile. "someone as beautiful as you shouldn't be dancing alone."

At the compliment, Lucy blushed. "Thank you."

The salmon-haired man's gaze seemed to be filled with confusion at such a response. "Why are you thanking me?" He straightened as he grinned. "It should be obvious to everyone here how lovely you are."

Maybe it was the writer in her. Perhaps it was the reader analyzing his words. But the way he was complimenting her so innocently and sincerely made a color resembling her friend Erza's hair break out across her face. Or the tattoo of the man she was dancing with.

"Well, you're rather handsome too." Lucy said. She coughed, composing herself. "Actually, I _did_ come here with my best friend."

If the man acknowledged the compliment, he didn't show it. Well, blatantly anyway. A faint shade of pink danced across his features. "Who's your best friend?"

Looking through the crowd, it took Lucy a few moments before she eventually spotted the blunette. She was still dancing with the person with metal studs. "There she is." Lucy pointed in their direction.

Following where she pointed at, the salmon-haired man's face lit up in recognition. "Oi! I _know_ him!"

"You do?"

"Yeah!" The man replied. "That's Gajeel Redfox or, as I like to call him, Metal Head." His eyebrows knitted together. "Although, I don't know the girl he's dancing with."

"That would be Levy McGarden." Lucy explained. "She's a really good friend who supports me in my writing."

The man turned to her. "You're a writer?"

"Yep." Lucy answered tersely. She cupped her face as she seemed transported to another world. "I just love a good story as well. The diverse characters, the captivating plots; the mesmerizing detail and absolute beauty of it all."

The blonde heard the man chuckle. She glared at him. "And what is so funny?"

The man composed himself before answering. "Nothing really. It's just, with a comment like that, you sound...weird."

Lucy puffed out her cheeks in annoyance. "I am not weird!"

"Wait, let me finish first." The man pleaded before grinning. "I never said it was a _bad_ thing. I kind of like it." He gave her a pointed look. "Makes you even more amazing."

"I'm not that great." Lucy said modestly. "Besides, how can you say that when you hardly know me?"

"Call it a dragon's keen sense of perception." The man declared genuinely and not without a fair amount of mysteriousness.

Now it was Lucy's turn to chuckle before speaking. "'A dragon's keen sense of perception?' Now who's sounding weird?"

The salmon-haired man shrugged. "Hey, dragons are awesome!" His eyes gleamed excitedly. "Their scales, the way they breath fire, the way they protect a princess from perverted princes; everything about a dragon is just, well, magical and _awesome_!"

"Wait, what was that again?" Lucy asked, perplexed. "Did you say 'the way a dragon protects a princess from perverted princes'? That isn't a good thing. And princes are not perverted."

"They are to me." The man said. "Besides, a dragon is way more awe-inspiring and deserving of a beautiful princess than some stuffy suit of armor." The man's shoulders sagged with disappointment. "If only they were real."

"If they were real, they would probably sow destruction wherever they went." Lucy remarked matter-of-factly.

"Not the way Igneel described them!" The man proclaims.

"Who's Igneel?" Lucy asked with curiosity.

The salmon-haired man's eyes sparkled. It was a nonverbal sign of how much the person garnered the man's respect. "Igneel is only the most amazing person and father that I know. I don't know the stories you read, but to Igneel, dragons are fierce defenders of people in need and aren't destructive at all." He appeared sheepish as he continued. "Okay, I will admit that they can be destructive, but it's usually to protect someone and no one ends up hurt!" He chuckles awkwardly. "Too severely anyway."

"Wow, this Igneel character sounds like a really amazing father." Lucy commented.

"He sure is." The man concurred before affixing her with an inquisitive stare. "Anyway, what were you saying about your friend? Levy, right?"

"Yep." Lucy said. "Apparently she thought it would be a great idea for me to come to this masquerade ball."

"Why would she think that?" He asked as his voice was laced with curiosity.

Lucy sighed. "She thought I would have a great time, that I would get inspiration for something to write, or," She looked away, embarrassed. She didn't know why she would feel in such a way.

"Or…?" He prompted, stretching out the word.

"Or," Lucy started sheepishly. "meet my true love here."

At the man's scrutiny, Lucy shook her head. "I know, ridiculous, isn't it?"

The man simply grinned. "I don't think it sounds ridiculous at all." He shrugged. "A little weird maybe, but hey, everyone's a little weird."

"Thanks." Lucy said. "Although, I don't know why she would think I would find my true love here. Aside from my friends, I hardly know anyone here."

"I can agree with that." The salmon-haired man said. He shot a glare in the direction of the shirtless man dancing with Juvia. "To be honest, I didn't want to be here anyway."

"And why is that?"

The man sighed. "These masquerade balls just aren't my thing. Their too...too...umm…"

"Pretentious?" Lucy supplied.

The man looked at her blankly. "Sure, I guess."

"Who made you come here anyway?" Lucy pressed.

The man pointed in the direction of the shirtless man. "That guy. Gray Fullbuster."

The blonde noted the fire and antagonism in his voice. "I take it you two are rivals?"

"Yeah, Ice Princess is definitely that." The salmon-haired man answered. "Just look at him over there. He's a damned exhibitionist." He crossed his arms and looked away before grumbling under his breath grudgingly. "Although, if I were to be completely honest, I would say he is my best friend."

The man leveled his gaze on Lucy. "Just don't tell him that or I'll never hear the end of it from him."

Lucy chuckled. "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me."

The man smiled. "Thanks."

Lucy eyed the man curiously. "Why do you call him Ice Princess?"

"Well, apparently people noticed how cold and distant he was and how fiery and excitable I was." The man explained. "I guess we're just opposites," He linked his hands together. "constantly conflicting I guess?"

"Interesting," Lucy said. "but why did he want you to come here? Sounds like you guys are at each other's throats all the time."

"Well, honestly, no matter how much we fight, we both know we can always rely on the other to have our back." The salmon-haired man replied. "And as for why I'm here," He glared over at him. "Apparently Popsicle Breath thought that I needed to get out more often." He scoffed. "As if I don't get out enough already."

Lucy gave him a rueful smile. "Friends sure can be overwhelming, can't they?"

"I agree," The man said. "but I'm actually glad that I came here."

"And why is that?"

His face broke out into a grin. "Because if I didn't come here, I probably wouldn't have met you."

The novelist blushed at that. "As i've said, I'm not that great."

The man frowned. "Why do you keep saying that?"

"Saying what?" Lucy asked defensively.

The salmon-haired male shook his head. "Nevermind."

Lucy gave him a skeptical gaze before shaking her head as well.

"Anyway," The man began as he extended a hand towards her. "care to dance miss…?"

Lucy smiled as she put a finger to her lips as she knew what he might be asking for. "You'd like to know that, wouldn't you?" She chuckled. "What would be the point of this mask if you knew who I was?"

The man heaved a sigh. "Can you at least give me a name I can call you by?"

The blonde contemplated the question before she smiled once more. "Celeste."

"Celeste?" The man repeated, testing the name on his lips. He grinned. "Okay Celeste," He jerked a thumb at himself. "You can call me Salamander."

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "Salamander, huh?"

"Yep." He smiled at her. "So, Celeste, care to dance?"

Staring into the sincere and courageous onyx eyes in front of her, she didn't even hesitate with her answer as her face broke into a wide grin. "Sure Salamander, I'd love to."

Salamander pumped his fist in the air with enthusiasm. "Yosh!" He appeared sheepish as he continued. "It's only fair to warn you that I'm no good at dancing."

"That's okay." Lucy said with an understanding smile. "I'll be more than happy to help teach you."

"You will?" Salamander asked before grinning. "Thanks Celeste. C'mon!"

Lucy didn't know how, but the salmon-haired man was able to pull her onto the dance floor so fast that she felt she was defying gravity behind him. Upon stopping, the blonde brushed imaginary dust from her dress. "Well, that was certainly something."

Salamander at least had the decency to look somewhat sheepish. "I tend to get, well, over-excited."

"Over-excited, huh?" Lucy echoed, a wry grin on her face.

"Yep!" Salamander replied without a hint of irony or embarrassment. "Anyway," He gripped her hands as he brought her closer to him. "Care to dance Miss Weirdo?"

"I _told_ you that I'm not weird!" The blonde exclaimed, her cheeks puffing out in annoyance again.

"Sure you're not." He trilled sarcastically.

"Are you always this annoying?" Lucy asked before cringing as he stepped on her foot. "And dance with two left feet?"

"Sorry." Salamander said, abashed. "As I've said before, I'm not the best dancer."

Salamander twirled her around away from him before bringing her close. At his hot breath gliding across her neck, the blonde blushed. "And as annoying as I may be, it starts to grow on people."

Lucy scoffed as Salamander leaned her back. "I doubt that."

"You sound cynical." Salamander said as his face was a few inches from hers. Seeing his onyx eyes catch the light made Lucy's heart pound.

"I am not cynical!" Lucy denied hotly as Salamander brought her back up. And stopped on her foot again. She grimaced, but brushed it off.

The salmon-haired man quirked an eyebrow. "Really? Sounds like you were being negative to me."

Again, she scoffed before looking away. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"At any rate, my apparent annoying tendencies will grow on you." He winked conspiratorially. "Certainly grew on my friends."

Lucy quirked an eyebrow. "Really?"

Salamander nodded his head before his eyes wandered over the faces of the crowd before they eventually fell upon the one he was looking for. "In fact, there's another one."

Lucy's eyes followed his gaze before landing on a silver-haired girl. "You mean Lisanna?"

"Yep." Salamander answered with a smile. "In fact, she has been my friend for as long as I can imagine." He narrowed as his eyebrows knitted together in thought. "Although, I find it kind of strange that she's dancing with _Bickslow_."

"Bickslow?"

"The crazy-haired person she's dancing with." Salamander said.

Lucy regarded the two of them carefully before smiling. "Oh, I don't know, they seem like a cute couple. The blatant strangeness of it just adds to the appeal."

The salmon-haired man shot her a half-smile. "Like how your weirdness adds to your appeal."

Lucy narrowed her eyes at him before rolling them with a sigh. "You're going to keep calling me weird, aren't you?" A few seconds passed as they danced. "And keep stepping on me?"

"Sorry again for stepping on you." Salamander said.

Lucy sighed.

"And, well, of course I am!" He beamed. "After all, you _are_ a weirdo after all."

He leaned forward so his hot breath was on her ear, making her blush and her heart pound. "Not that there's anything wrong with that."

Lucy narrowed her eyes as he pulled away. "Are you always this invasive of other peoples' personal space?"

The salmon-haired man looked at her with a blank facial expression. As if the concept of personal space was a foreign one. He shook his head and shot her a grin that made her blood pump a little faster in her veins. "Honestly, only of your personal space."

Lucy slapped him across the face, giving some indication of how that struck a nerve. "You pervert!"

"Ouch, that hurt." Salamander said as he rubbed his cheek and closed his right eye.

Before he could continue, he shivered.

Lucy shot him a quizzical look. "Something wrong Salamander?"

"Well, um," He scratched his index finger against his cheek. "I'm not sure to be honest. I just feel like this presence is staring at me. A rather angry one too."

"An angry presence?" Lucy wondered before looking around. Her eyes fell on her friend Erza Scarlet. The man she was dancing with dipped her. While she was upside down, a dangerous and deadly aura radiated off her as she had a scowl on her face and glared intently at Salamander. Her harmless sword earrings gleamed eerily as the light struck them. Her scowl turned into a pointed look. As if asking: _Do you need help?_

Lucy waved her off while giving her a look that said: _Go, have fun!_ The redhead's gaze lingered on Salamander before the man she was dancing with pulled her up.

"Don't worry about Erza, Salamander." Lucy said reassuringly. "You have nothing to worry about."

* * *

"Erza, must you intimidate one of my friends?" Her date, Jellal Fernandes asked. The two had been childhood friends for as long as they could remember. "He may be a bit of a perverted idiot, but he does have his limits."

Erza raised an eyebrow before shaking her head. "I'm just concerned that Lucy's virtue may be besmirched by your friend."

Jellal chuckled. "I don't think you have anything to worry about. By the sound of that slap, your friend can take care of herself."

Erza smiled, causing the blue-haired man's heart to start beating faster. "Yes, she can, can't she?"

She leaned into her date's strong arms. She sighed contently as she closed her eyes. His tattoo seemed to be entirely immersed in the blush spreading across his cheeks. Closing his eyes, he rested his chin on her head as they started to gently sway to the music. As they did, Jellal noticed the subtle smell of strawberries wafting off his date.

"You're beautiful Erza." Jellal compliment before sniffing her hair. "With a lovely scent to match."

Erza giggled. While she may be strict and harsh around her friends, the blue-haired man holding her close could curb any and all violent tendencies she may have.

Jellal leaned her away from him. He cupped her chin before leaning and pressing a quick kiss against her lips. At the intimate contact, the redhead turned a shade of her hair.

"I love you Erza."

Instead of replying, Erza pressed her lips against his in a passionate but quick kiss. She shortly leaned into his embrace once more. "I love you too, Jellal."

* * *

Salamander shuddered. "Your friend Erza is intimidating."

Lucy glanced back at the redhead. She smiled as she saw her friend kissing her boyfriend. "Yeah, she can be a bit intimidating. But she has a heart of gold and will be there for her friends until the end."

"She sounds like a good friend."

"She is."

"So, anyway," Salamander said as he held her close once more. He smiled at her. "Where were we?"

"I think I was slapping you across the face." Lucy quipped.

Salamander pouted childishly. "And that was painful. Think I might be nursing that injury for a while."

The blonde raised an eyebrow. "Really? You seem stronger than that." She squeezed his forearms to test that. Feeling the hard, corded muscles underneath the tuxedo, she found that such an assertion wasn't baseless conjecture. "Yep, definitely strong."

Salamander was silent as he seemed blushing hard at the intimate contact. "Yeah, well…"

They both looked into each other's eyes before looking away hastily.

"You're so weird." Salamander mumbled.

Lucy shot him a pointed look. "You're weird too Salamander."

Salamander chuckled. He held her close again as they started to dance to the beat of the music again. "Whatever Celeste."

Lucy looked away stubbornly, not wanting to look at the man she was dancing with. One thought that constantly ran through her mind was how those eyes had such childishness yet such responsibility to them. And how they attracted her to no end. Her heart beat erratically at the mere thought of it all. She wanted to get lost inside those charming onyx eyes. Perhaps even snake her hand through those salmon locks of his.

"Um, Celeste?" Salamander said, breaking Lucy from her thoughts. "Something wrong?"

Lucy looked at him dumbly for a moment before shaking her head. "No, what would make you think that?"

"Your eyes seem glazed over."

 _Glazed over?_ As the novelist thought about what he said, her face heated up in mortification. She could only think of one reason why her eyes might be glazed over. And what they would be glazed over with. Lust. Deep, romantic, passionate.

"Well, I...um," Lucy started awkwardly. The last thing she would want some random person she hardly knows to see is her eyes being glazed over with any possible lust they may have for them.

Thankfully and mercifully, the salmon-haired male changed the topic.

"Anyway," He twirled her around again before bringing her close and leaning her back. As he stared down at her, her heart palpitated wildly.

 _What in the name of Earthland is wrong with me? I hardly know this guy and yet he is causing these feelings within me._

"Dancing with you has been the most fun I've had tonight." Salamander was saying before his eyebrows knitted together in concentration. "In fact, the most fun I've had at any of these balls."

"Well, I'm glad you were here." The words tumbled out of the blonde's mouth faster than she could think them; falling of their own volition. She blushed and looked away. "In fact, I feel the same way. Dancing with you has been the most fun I've had all night."

"Thanks Celeste!" Salamander exclaimed.

Turning back to him, she felt her face flush as she saw his eyes sparkling. As her eyes wandered over his impressive features, they landed on his mouth. She couldn't help wanting to press her lips against his.

 _Lucy!_ She chastised internally. _Stop acting like this! Love at first sight does not exist! Just a myth!_

However, as she stared into those onyx eyes, her mind was waning under the assault of her heart. And how it seemed to want to jump straight out of her chest.

Lucy glared at him.

Salamander regarded her intently. "Oi! Celeste, why are you glaring at me?"

 _Because you're making my heart speed up and giving me a desire to kiss you._ Lucy thought. She looked away. "No reason at all." She grumbled instead.

Salamander continued to look at her before shrugging. "Weird." He muttered under his breath.

"What was that?!" Lucy shouted in his face.

Salamander raised an eyebrow. " _Now_ who's invading someone's personal space?"

Lucy became flushed red with embarrassment. She recoiled from him, crossed her arms, and looked away. "Sh-shut up!"

Salamander laughed; a sound that sounded better than the music flowing through the air.

"And what," She growled as she glared at him. "is so funny?"

"Nothing!" Salamander exclaimed with a toothy grin.

Lucy had a feeling that he was lying through that his teeth, but didn't press the issue.

The two stood in silence, once again looking each other in the eyes. Onyx onto russet. They blushed before leaning in close to resume slow dancing.

Almost on impulse, Lucy closed her eyes before resting her head on his chest. She noticed how his heart seemed to be beating fast. Looking up, the blonde saw an adorable blush spreading across Salamander's cheeks.

The blonde giggled. _Seems I'm not the only one who's flustered._

The salmon-haired male looked at her strangely. "What?"

"Nothing."

With that, the two continued slow dancing until Lucy felt her partner tense up. Looking at him, she noticed that he seemed to have seen something frightening. He also looked to be calculating possible escape routes judging by his sporadic glances around the room.

"Salamander?" Lucy began curiously. "Are you okay?"

It took a second utterance of the question and shaking his arms to catch Salamander's attention.

"Huh?" He muttered dumbly as he looked at the flaxen female. "What is it Celeste?"

"Are you okay Salamander?" Lucy asked for the third time as concern bled into her tone. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

Salamander chuckled dryly at that and even from the short time they've known each other, she knew that it lacked his usual enthusiasm. "A ghost would be preferable to what I _did_ see."

"What did you see?" Lucy asked as they regained a faint semblance of rhythmic dancing.

Salamander cast a glance around; as if _whatever_ he saw would suddenly appear. Appearing to be satisfied that he didn't see it, he turned back to Lucy. "I saw someone I thought I'd _never_ see again." A pause. "My brother."

They danced a few more steps before deciding to rest at an out-of-the-way table.

"Your brother?"

"Zeref." The way that he said it made Lucy think that there was a story there to be uncovered.

"It sounds like you two have a rocky relationship." Lucy said as she glanced around the ballroom in an attempt to locate the aforementioned sibling. She internally chided herself for doing so at a masquerade party. Salamander barked out a laugh at that.

"That's putting it mildly."

 _Yeah, something most definitely happened._ Lucy thought.

"I'm wondering how I'm going to get out of here without him noticing me."

Silence ensued as they both glanced around the ballroom and searched for methods of escape.

Finally, Lucy spoke. "I may be wrong, but I think I saw a service entrance door that could lead to the outside."

"Really?" Salamander inquired as his onyx eyes brightened and his lips upturned. They were the first signs of happiness since the topic of his brother came up.

"Maybe." Lucy said quickly, not wanting to get his hopes up. "I could be wrong."

"Either way, what are we doing around here?!" Salamander exclaimed before getting up from his seat and yanking Lucy up with him.

"Just point me in the direction of the exit!" Salamander said as they began running.

While Lucy knew she should tell him to let go of her, the blonde cannot help but want to hold on.

"It should be over there." Lucy said, pointing to their left.

Salamander grinned at her before going in that direction.

* * *

"Thanks again for your help Celeste." Salamander said.

"You're welcome Salamander."

Said male gazed off into the night. "Hopefully, once I leave, Zeref won't be able to find me."

"Yeah." Lucy mumbled absently. For some reason, that didn't sound quite right. "Will I ever see you again?"

The question directed the salmon-haired male's attention back to her. A tender smile flitted across his features. "I don't know, but," He paused and took one of Lucy's hands in his. "I would like that."

Lucy smiled in turn. "I'd like that too."

Before Salamander could depart, Lucy shouted his name.

"What is it Celeste?" The salmon-haired male inquired.

The blonde worried her bottom lip before voicing her thoughts. "Can you tell me your _name_ Salamander?"

Said male seemed to contemplate such a question, his face a mask of grim severity before he grinned broadly. "Natsu."

"Natsu?" Lucy repeated, smiling before she told him her own name.

After that, the two bid their farewells, promising one day to reunite. When Lucy walked back into the ballroom, she couldn't help but feel that her friend Levy was right in someway. She _did_ meet someone interesting after all.


End file.
